swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Tuboka
*Inqua Royal Family *Tuboka's hospital |masters= |apprentices= }} Tuboka was a male Hutt doctor who operated on Inqua during the Second Great Galactic War. He worked for the Inqua military organization I.M.A.R.S. Industries for a short while but then worked for Inqua's royal family as their family doctor. He also had his own hospital. Biography Tuboka was born on Coruscant at an unknown date to a poor Hutt family who lived in the slums of Galactic City. However all that changed when he saved the life of Senator Bacca, who was being attacked by bounty hunters. Tuboka quietly walked behind the assailants and hit them with his tail, knocking them out. Tuboka was then given 300,000 credits by Bacca who was very thankful to Tuboka for saving his life. Tuboka gave 150,000 credits to his parents and family and bought them a new house. After his family had gotten situated in their new neighborhood and house, he went to a med school on Coruscant. Tuboka graduated at the top of his class and had gotten a masters degree. Tuboka left to Inqua where the need for doctors was heavy and built a hospital there. Tuboka's hospital was located in Inqua's capital city of Sharkla. Tuboka's hospital became was Inqua's largest hospital by 3,641 BBY during the Second Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the resurgent Sith Empire. Unlike most hospitals on Inqua, Tuboka's didn't charge for surgeries and many other things. Tuboka's hospital became Inqua's most prosperous and most recommended hospital on the planet. Soon Tuboka's rivals went out of business and were forced to work at the hospital because of Tuboka's was the only one left in Sharkla. Tuboka and his hospital had gotten such a reputation that the Inqua Royal Family even hired him as their personal family doctor. At some point, Tuboka was kidnapped by the planet-wide company I.M.A.R.S. and it's leader Inj Shimano in 3,640 BBY. Tuboka was forced to work for the weapons-dealing company and designed their new weapons for a few months before realizing that Shimano was giving them to the resurgent Sith Empire to fight against the Republic. Tuboka then sabotaged the weapons and planet a bomb in the factory. Tuboka was then taken to Shimano and was about to be killed when Darth Angral showed up and revealed himself to the Hutt. Angral then revealed that he was paying the company to make the Sith weapons. Angral then told Shimano that the Sith Empire's use of the company and Shimano was over and stabbed him in the heart and then left. However, Tuboka had a secret recording device in a ring he had on and taped the whole thing. Tuboka then got out of I.M.A.R.S. custody and went to the police. However the police were told by a mysterious informant that Tuboka killed Shimano and burned down the factory. The trial Tuboka was put on trial. Gryola Clay, a famous Inque lawyer, took on Tuboka as his lawyer and represented him at the trial. Tuboka then told Clay that the Sith Lord Darth Angral had killed Shimano and gave her the recording of Anj Shimano being killed. Tuboka's said that he didn't give the tape to the police because he was afraid that Angral had ties in the police. Thanks to Tuboka's recording, he was set free and went back to his hospital. Personality and traits Appearances Sources Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts Category:Doctors Category:Males Category:Inqua residents